


Under our care

by xoxoshipsinthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Doctor Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Latex Gloves, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Reader is semi voluntold, Shapeshifting, Undercover, sick reader, witch's spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoshipsinthenight/pseuds/xoxoshipsinthenight
Summary: There is a Shapeshifter at a Children's hospital so the reader and Winchester's go undercover. Unfortunately since the reader looks young, she will have to go undercover as the sick child and Rowena has a spell for that.Just read please!





	1. How it all started

You were a 26 year old hunter who met the Winchesters last year through Jody and you stayed with them. 

Sam and Dean had found a new case, it was at a children’s hospital in Michigan. Alex had tipped them off about it. When she found out something was going on, she asked to be switched to that hospital, but she was interested in pediatric care. 

You drove to Michigan and stayed in a motel. Rowena was staying with you guys, she had gotten on their good side and though she claimed that she hated helping them, she secretly liked it. 

“I don’t know, Sam. We need to go undercover there” Dean said.

“We can’t just go there and pretend to be doctors, someone’s going to notice.”

“Ugh, I wish we had a kid.”

Just then you walked in. You had just been to the hair dressers and your hair was in two French braids, making you look a lot younger.

“Hey, I’m back” you smiled. The boys looked up and then at each other, Dean raised an eyebrow. They were having their silent conversation. “Oh, I don’t like when you do that. It never ends well for me.”

“We’ve found a case” Sam said turning to you. “It’s in a children’s hospital.”

“And you’re looking at me like that because….?”

“You look young and the cut off age is eighteen years old.” Dean said and you nodded.

“So you want to go undercover and have me be in there?” You clarified.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled a bit.

“Only problem is…I’m not sick” 

“Oh yeah” Dean said having not really thought that far.

“If only you knew someone who have a big book of spells, who could conjure up something that made Y/n appear sick.” Rowena didn’t look up from the book, but just smirked.

The boys looked at Rowena and then back at you. You sighed knowing there was nothing you could do. This was going to be the plan. You didn’t mind the undercover part; it was the spell that worried you. 

“Okay. Let’s talk this through” you said and they smiled, happy that you were going to do this. “Rowena, how sick is sick?” she smiled and closed the book.

“Well, dearie, let’s see. I’m assuming no bodily functions.”

“Correct” you said and the boys also nodded.

“I could give you a high fever. Some form of flu. You would come across contagious, but you wouldn’t actually be.”

“Would this be harmful to her?” Sam asked 

“No. It would come across like you’re dying and you would be getting worse, but it won’t actually kill you and, I’ll make antidote.” 

Dean rubbed a hand on your back, seeing the slightly panicked look on your face.

“Okay” you said shaking a bit

“You sure?” Dean asked concerned.

“Yes. Yeah, yeah. Okay. And Alex is already there?” you asked

“Yes, the three of us would be there with you at all times.” Sam eased your mind.

“Now, it will make you dizzy and confused as well.” Rowena was looking through the book for the spell.

“Great.” You laughed a bit. “Who will you guys be?” 

“I’ll be your dad” Dean said.

“And Sam?” you asked.

“I’m going to go undercover as a doctor.” He said.

“Alright. Give me an hour to make the spell” Rowena said and she left the room.

“I’m going to call Alex and get everything set up” Sam said

An hour and a bit later, Sam was gone to the hospital and Rowena had finished the spell. You were looking at the position you had to drink and then looked at the table.

“Mint extract?” you asked her.

“It’s not part of the spell, but it gives it some flavor for you.” she smiled sweetly.

“And I wont die?” you were skeptical.

“No, I’m not trying to trick you. I promise.” She was actually sincere and you nodded drinking it.

“Okay, now what?” you asked.

“Well, go lie down and it will hit you. Take a little nap.” She said and led you to where Dean was doing research.

“Hey, did you drink it?” he asked and you nodded.

“Okay, she’s going to have a little lie down and you will be feeling terrible in about half an hour.”

“Can I go to my room?” you asked.

“No, it’s best if you have supervision” Rowena explained.

That made you more nervous and you started to regret it a bit. You walked to the couch and lay down. Dean came over and covered you up with a blanket. He stroked your hair a few times. 

“It’s going to be okay” he smiled a bit.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not the one who has to be sick” you smirked.

“Ha. True.”

You took a short nap and when you woke up Rowena was right, you felt terrible. You could tell you had a fever, you were having cold sweats, you kept coughing and it felt like the room was spinning, your heart was racing. 

“De-Dean” you tried to call out. You started crying and Dean rushed over. 

His eyes went wide, it actually worked. He placed a hand on your forehead and rubbed a hand on your back. 

“Okay sweetheart, it worked. We’re going to get you to the hospital.”

“Cold” you whimpered.

“Here, wrap her in the blanket” Rowena said coming in.

Dean wrapped you and lifted you up bridal style. Rowena helped you guys to the car and Dean placed you in the back. He looked surprised when Rowena got in.

“What? You didn’t think I’d let her suffer in the back alone?” she gave him the ‘honestly’ look.

“Thanks” he said and got in baby.

You whimpered and Rowena soothed you in the back. Dean couldn’t believe how helpful she was. 

“I know, dear, but it’s going to be okay” she whispered.


	2. Daddy, Doctor and Auntie RoRo?

Dean carried you inside the hospital. A nurse rushed over and an orderly grabbed a stretcher. Dean placed you down.

“This is my daughter, she’s got a fever of 104.” Dean said. Rowena had told him in car.

“What’s her name Mr…” The blonde nurse said

“Walsh. Y/n” 

“Alright, Mr. Walsh, we’re going to get her admitted to a room.”

“Her doctor, Dr. Smith works here as well. Samuel Smith.”

“Alright, we’ll page him. How old is your daughter?”

“Seventeen” Dean said stroking your hair. You looked so helpless and he felt terrible.

You were admitted to a room on the same floor as Alex. Since you were considered contagious there were gloves and masks by the door. Alex walked over to him with her burgundy scrubs, hair pulled in a ponytail and stethoscope around her neck. She pulled on a mask.

“Nothing yet” she said to Dean who nodded. She pulled one white latex glove on her right hand, adjusting it.

“I-uh-I don’t have to do that, do I?” he asked watching her pull another one on her right hand.

“I’m afraid so. Man, what was in that spell?”

“She’s not really contagious” he whispered.

“Well we know that, but what can you do?”

Dean waited outside of your room while Alex helped you change. She had convinced them to give you pants and a t-shirt instead of a gown. If you were going to suffer, it would be a in something comfortable. 

“Wow, you really do look like your seventeen” she laughed a bit and you did your best to give her the ‘bitch’ look. “Okay, okay. Sorry. Here you go y/n/n.” 

Alex helped you lie down and she tucked you in. She pulled the curtain back and poked her head out, telling Dean he can come in. Dean don gloves and a mask walking in. He shrugged off his jacket and sat by your bed.

“Why are you like that?” you asked him. 

“Protocol” Alex said.

“I’m going kill Rowena” you coughed out and by the eye crinkle, you could tell that Dean was smiling.

“I’ve filled out your form” Alex said, taking your temperature. “It’s very high, so I’m going to have to set up an IV”

“Hmm” you whimpered. Dean was there instantly soothing you, seeing the terrified look on your face. You hated needles. 

“I know, baby girl, but you need to play your part”

“Baby girl?” Alex was smirking. “Seems like someone is in dad mode.”

“Something funny?” he teased.

“No, it looks good on you.” 

“Hello” you said, getting the attention back to you.

“I’m going to get Sam, okay. And I’ll set up your IV when I’m back.

Alex left the room and pulled the curtain so you were hidden. You rolled onto your side, curling up a bit. Dean took the mask off for a second and kissed your forehead.

“You’re doing great” he whispered.

“I’m dying” you whimpered sarcastically.

“Rowena wouldn’t kill you.” 

There was on a knock on the door and Dean pulled the mask back up. The curtain was pulled aside and there was Sam. Black dress pants, white button down shirt, black tie, lab coat. Medical mask, latex gloves and a black stethoscope around his neck. Alex came in with a tray.

“Sweetheart, Dr. Smith is here.” Alex said keeping up the act. 

You rolled on your back and Sam swore his heart broke a bit. Alex pulled the curtain so no one could see. Sam pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the bits in his ears and the diaphragm on your chest. He gave a listen, moving it along your chest.

His brows furrow in concern. Alex noticed and pulled her stethoscope off and put in on. Sam stepped back, removing his stethoscope, placing it around his neck. Alex listened while Sam placed two fingers on the inside of your wrist. 

“Pulse is fast.” Sam said looking at Alex.

“Symptoms on tachycardia” she nodded 

“Dean?” you whimpered looking at him.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. But remember this isn’t really real.”

“Feels real” you whined a bit.

“Y/n/n, I need to get the IV in you.” Alex said preparing everything. 

“N-no, please” you whimpered

Sam had told Alex at you were tariffed of needles and Alex didn’t want to brag, but she was a pro at putting in needles, people barely felt it. Sam moved over to your left side and placed both gloved hands on either side of your face, stroking your temples.

“Y/n, sweetheart. Focus on me, eyes on me, okay?” he waited for you to look at him “Take Dean’s hand” Sam instructed you and you did. “Good. Now do as I say, oaky?” you nodded feeling comforted. “Breathe in, two, three, four” you did. “Out, two, three, four” you did “In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Good. Very good. See. All done” Sam smiled and you looked into the kind hazel eyes and felt at peace. Then you remembered what he said.

“What?” you swallowed

Sam smiled and everyone laughed. He let go of your face and stepped back. Dean gave a squeeze of your hand and you turned and saw that Alex had put the IV in you. You were so caught up on focusing on Sam and breathing that you didn’t even feel her put it in. 

“See, all done” she said happily. 

“You’re good at that.” You whispered, coughing again.

“Thank you” Alex smiled. “I have to do my rounds, I’ll check back on you later.” She left.

“Have you found anything?” Dean asked Sam.

“Not yet” Sam said pulling the blood pressure cuff off and placing it around your arm.

He pushed the button and you felt the cuff tighten around your arm. You whimpered the whole time, starting to cry. Not because it hurt, but because you felt like crap. The machine beeped and Sam took the cuff off.

“90/70 pulse 97.” Sam said stroking your cheek. 

“Just keep remembering, y/n/n that this is not real. Rowena can fix this.” Dean soothed.

“Someone say my name” Rowena said walking in. “Samuel, you look rather dashing” 

“Uh…thanks” 

“Protocol says gloves and mask” Dean said. She sighed.

“Yes. I saw” she left and came back with them on “I hate to say, I’m good, but I’m good. Now, let Auntie Rowena sit with Y/n, while daddy and Doctor go find the monster.” 

“You alright with that?” Dean asked and you nodded, whimpering. 

Dean took the mask on and placed a long kiss on your forehead. Sam did the same thing and the boys left.

“Rowena, what if I have to pee.” She smiled

“I’ll help you, if Alex isn’t here. Why do you think, Auntie RoRo came to stay”


	3. Chapter 3

The boys couldn’t find anything. Dean came back and Alex told you guys they set up some tests. Alex had to take your IV out and you couldn’t be happier about that. Through the night Sam came to check on you. He walked in with the mask and gloves. You were fast asleep and Dean had gone to Check on something Alex had found.

“Y/n/n.” Sam stroked your hair and you gasped, opening your eyes completely forgetting where you were for a moment. “It’s Sam. It’s Sam.” he said. 

“Sa-Sam” you whimpered. 

“Yeah, honey.” His eyes were soft. “Alex is with Dean, so I’m going to be doing your vitals.”

Sam grabbed the ear thermometer and placed it in your ear. It beeped and he sighed a bit, disposing the cap and writing it down.

“Sam, can you tell me?” you whimpered, crying a little.

“It’s 103. 7. If it goes back up to 104, we’ll need to do another IV.” 

Sam placed two fingers on your pulse point on your wrist and looked at his watch. He wrote it down and took the stethoscope off and placed the bits in his ears. You lightly grabbed his arm, with a pleading look. 

“Sit up for me” he instructed and you did. “Pulse was racing.” He explained.

He listened to your heart and lungs. Dean walked in and sat down and Sam stepped back, putting the stethoscope around his neck. 

“Y/n” Sam said calmly. “I need you to take a deep breath, okay.”

“What’s going on?” Dean asked concerned.

“Y’/n/n’s heart rate increased when you walked in.” Sam explained keeping is focus on you.

“Oh. sweetheart, look.” Dean picked up a silver knife they kept in the room and placed it on his skin, slicing it a little. “See. No shifter got me. But we did find his…uh home.” 

“I’ll go talk to Alex” Sam said wrapping the blood pressure cuff around your arm.

Sam charted everything and left to speak with Alex. You rolled on your side and whimpered a bit. Dean sat on the bed, rubbing a hand on your back. 

“I’m sorry I scared you, y/n/n.” He wiped your tears. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Get some more rest, honey.” 

Alex was wondering the halls when she found a dead body. Sam came when she called him and they examine it. It was the blood technician. 

They were interrupted by a page from Dean.

You had started throwing up. You didn’t make it to the bathroom the first time and puked right on your bed sheets. Dean got you to the bathroom the second time. A nurse by the name of Mandy, went to get a change of sheets. 

“I’m going to kill, Auntie RoRo” you said sarcastically. 

Dean rubbed a gloved hand on your back. Mandy had grabbed a facecloth and Dean wet it, rinsing it out and wiped your forehead and placed it on the back of your neck. Alex walked into the bathroom with the thermometer and placed it in your ear.

“Back to 104.Y/n/n, I’m sorry, but I need to place another IV in you.” 

You placed a hand on your chest, struggling to breathe all the sudden. It was as in Rowena took every symptom from every disease or illness she could think off and gave them to you. Dean put the cloth down and carried you back to the bed.

Alex placed the oxygen mask over your face and a pulse oximetry on your finger. She quickly left the room and Dean was stroking your hair, trying to sooth you. Alex walked back in with the IV and you stated to shake your head. 

“Shh. I know, don’t like needles, but Alex is going to be really quick.” Dean said, his hand moving to cradle your face so your face was towards his. 

Your pulse went higher when you felt Alex place the tourniquet around your arm.

“You’re doing great, y/n/n” Alex said, feeling for a vein.

You shut your eyes tight and Dean’s hand snaked around the back on your neck, pressing your forehead against his and keeping you there. Your breathing picked up.

“In two, three, four. Out two, three, four” He whispered.

You barely felt the prick of the needle. Before you knew it, Alex was done. Dean laid you back and kissed your forehead.

“Sa-Sam” you whispered.

“Yeah, where is he?” Dean asked Alex.

“He’s trying to figure out where the shifter is. We found a body, the blood technician.” They watched as your eyes started to flutter closed.

“You rest, sweetheart.” Dean whispered. “Alex and I will be right outside your door.”

Dean and Alex left you to sleep. They stripped off the gloves and the mask. 

“Where was the body?” Dean asked

“By the morgue.” Dean shuddered “What?” 

“I just keep forgetting we’re in a children’s hospital. How do they do it?”

“It’s not easy. No one wants to see their child like that.”

“You nurses are the true heroes” Alex smiled at his comment.

“Thanks Dean. “


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later you were still there and they were getting close. The cough was gone, but the fever was worse and you were in pain. Physical pain and the three hated to see you like that. Rowena walked in, seeing Dean there, mask and gloves still mandatory. She walked in holding a little bottle.

“I hear you’re in pain, dearie” she handed Dean the bottle.

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

“It’s a spell, you need to rub it on where it hurts, massage it in a bit.” Rowena looked at you. You were fast asleep, whimpering in pain.

“Alright, thanks Rowena.” He said.

“How is she doing?

“Wishing we’d find the damn thing. Us too.”

“I have spoken to Alex, she wanted to know if there was a spell or something, but sadly no. I am helping though.

“Thanks. Hey, can you grab me a few more glove?” Rowena raised an eyebrow at him and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I just meant, when I rub the oil on, I’ll need new ones.”

“Uh huh” she winked at him, leaving to grab a few gloves and gave them to him and left. 

A few minutes later you moaned and slowly opened your eyes. Dean was there, stroking your temple.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Nnn.” you whined.

Dean slipped the gloves off and opened the bottle of oil, pouring some in his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up.

“M’ats that?” you asked

“Rowena made some oil, to help with the pain. Where does it hurt?”

“My left arm, shoulder” you whimpered.

Dean came over to your left side and started rubbing your shoulder and upper arm. He worked his way down to your arm and you felt relief. Alex walked in.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked

“Rowena got some oil to help with the pain.” Dean explained.

When you woke up, Sam walked into your room, adjusting his gloves. You looked around and Dean was not there. The mask was taken off, Alex must have done that.

“He’s with Alex” Sam said, taking the stethoscope from around his neck and placing the bits in his ears. “Sit up for me, honey” he soothed and you did. 

Sam took his time this time, listening to your heart and lungs. His hand firm on your back. You watched him as he concentrated. 

“Take a deep breath for me” you did and he moved the stethoscope. “Again.” You did. “Good.”

Sam moved the stethoscope to your back, listening to your lungs. Sam placed the stethoscope around his neck and grabbed the thermometer and places it in your ear. It beeps and he throws the cap away.

“Is it down, can we get rid of this IV?” you whimpered.

“I’m sorry, y/n/n. still 104.”

You lay back, wanting to get out of the hospital.

Meanwhile Dean and Alex were by the morgue, searching separate rooms for another body. 

“Time?” Dean asked and Alex looked at her watch.

“We should head back, Y/n/n’s got at CT.”

You looked over and saw Sam take his mask off and pick up a needle tapping it.

“Sa-Sam?”

“Mmm. Not quite. Now, this wont hurt a bit” the shifter injected a sedative into your IV.

By the time Alex and Dean got back to your room, you were gone.

“Mandy, where’s Y/n?” Alex asked.

“Her Doctor, Dr. Smith took her down for her CT.” 

Mandy left and Sam came up behind them

“Hey.” Sam said

“Hey, you took y/n/n to her CT?” Dean asked and Sam looked at him confused.

“No.”

“But Mandy…said…” Dean had the silver knife and pulled it out, slicing Sam a bit, who bled.

“Ow!”

“Oh my god” the three took off towards the morgue.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos


End file.
